UnExpected Romance
by Stinkypinky
Summary: It all started with a bump on the shoulder, and it all began. Two people, unlikely to ever be close to each other are suddenly pushed together by odd circumstances! If it's by fate or some higher power, the crazy unfortunate events ensue! "Maybe this isn't so bad after all..."


**UnExpected Romance: **Chapter 1

It was a beautiful Monday morning in the city of Akihabara within the country of Japan. We find ourselves looking at a girl running down a sidewalk, trying to get the attention of a certain boy reading his Q-Cards.

"Futaro!" screamed Miku-Chan, as she ran up to Futaro, she bumped into his shoulder. The teen she was trying to get the attention of, turns around in curiosity.

"Remember me Futaro-san" questioned Miku as she heaved and tried to catch her breath.

"Are...you Miku if I am not mistaken," answered Futaro

"Yeah." She responded as she looked up to see a familiar face.

As the two walked down the hall making idle talk, they slowly made their way to the high school they both go to, Soubu High School. The two enjoyed each other's companionship as they walked through the halls of the school. Eventually, it was time for the two to separate, they both waved goodbye.

"I'll see you after school, Miku," Futaro said while walking up a flight of stairs to his next class.

"Mhm," Miku mumbled while walking away to her History class.

As she made her way to her classroom, it was just another normal day...boring… and utterly uneventful. As she took her seat, she slipped her headphones on and began to lightly dose off into the realm of dreams.

'Sweet bliss…' Miku sighed in her mind.

"Is Miku here today? Miku wake up!" exclaimed the teacher.

She suddenly bolted away to see a classroom of students staring at her with slightly amused looks on their faces and a very annoyed teacher looking back at her. She just slightly blushed and looked down at her desk.

"Uh...Sorry Sensei, it won't happen again." Miku said while slightly burying her face into her arms.

'That was embarrassing!' She thought to herself.

"I do hope that this won't be happening again Miku. Your grades are already low enough, and sleeping in class definately won't be helping." The teacher sighed while rubbing her forehead.

"Today we will be doing school project the on Japanese History in partners," said the teacher.

"Will we be able to choose our partners Kotori-sensei?" A student asked while raising her hand.

"Sorry, not today, Ryuka, I will be choosing your partners today." The teacher now named Kotori responded.

"Itchika with Itsuki"

"Nino with Yostuba"

Miku just looked around to see people slowly get picked off into separate groups. She wondered to herself who she was going to be partnered with.

"And Miku with Rito," Kotori-sensei said while looking at Miku.

Miku looked at a young boy across the room. He was a young boy around her age, with dirty blond hair and a pair of round glasses. He was currently wearing the standard Soubu uniform.

As the teacher said everyone's partners, everyone got together and chatted about their new project.

***Ding Dong Ding Dong* **

Everyone left class for lunch. When everyone got to the canteen, Miku found an area to sit to eat and hopefully to see Futaro once again.

While she was scoping out the area for any signs of the particular boy she was looking for, she notices a familiar individual holding Q-Cards and a food tray.

"Futaro over here, over here" yelled Miku.

"Uh...What are you doing after school?" stuttered Miku.

Futaro just looked up from his Q-Cards.

"Of course, as you know, I'm studying for my next Science test, on Wednesday," Futaro responded while shoveling a small amount of rice into his mouth.

"Do you possibly have free time tomorrow..?" Miku said while blushing profusely while poking at her meat slice she got for lunch.

"Why do you ask?" Futaro responded while taking a glance up from his cards.

"Ah! N-Nothing!" Miku exclaimed with a stutter. Her face was glowing red from mortification.

"Mhm...Ok I guess…" Futaro mumbled while looking back at his cards.

_**That Evening**_

Miku was currently lying down in bed thinking about the day's current events. She slightly blushed while thinking back at what she said while talking to Futaro. She suddenly turned beet red and began rolling around in bed and burying her face into her pillow.

'Kyah! That was such a bad mistake!' She thought to herself while yelling into her pillow.

" Get to sleep Miku!" shouted Nino from the other room.

"H-Hai!"

\- NEXT DAY-

She woke up in the morning feeling quite refreshed as she stretched he tense limbs and popped her bones back to place. She took a quick glance around and decided to prepare to go to school. She brushed her teeth, took a shower and got changed. As she walked out of the washroom she looked at the clock on her bedside table in horror.

"I'm late!" She exclaimed to herself as she rushed out of her room, grabbing her bag and dashing out of her room.

She grabbed a slice of bread and put it in her mouth and slipped on her shoes and made a mad dash to school. While running to school once again she bumped into a guy but didn't get a good look at him to tell who he was. Deciding it wasn't time to ponder on this thought, she left off running to school without a sorry for bumping into him on the streets.

She rushed over and slammed open the History class door, breathing heavily from her little morning excursion.

"I-I'm here!" Miku exclaimed.

"Late again Miku… Just get to your seat…" Kotori-sensei sighed with a slightly disappointed look on her face.

The class began, and the Kotori-sensei decided it was time to begin working on the Japanese History project. Miku made her way over to Rito's desk to discuss the information on their project.

"So do you want to do the Japanese Edo period?" questioned Rito

Miku just nodded while writing down a few notes on their project.

" How about we do the research by ourselves and we can come back with the notes and maybe combine the information into a poster," suggested Miku as she wrote down a small plan down on a piece of paper.

"Well then let's get started shall we?" Rito smiled as he began searching for information up on his personal laptop.

As they studied together and Miku, was in charge of the illustration. They had a productive time together as they got a lot of new information about the Japanese Edo period in such a short period of time.

"It seems like we're ahead of the other students." Rito grinned while looking around at the other students in his class.

"Mhm," Miku responded.

As time passed on, the class finally ended off. Rito and Miku parted ways after they exchanged emails to contact each other about the project. Miku began her long trek home under the setting sun while looking at her phone. As she walking down the street she notices a odd boy carrying a stack of Japanese History books in his hands, clearly struggling to keep them stacked and stable.

"_**Futaro?"**_

**Chapter 1 End**

**Thank you for reading my first story. I put a lot of time and effort into this new story. Please don't flame, and only leave constructive criticism, please! Also please leave a review, I would appreciate the feedback.**

**Special Thanks to my Beta-Editor, OrangeSpark5555, for fixing up some mistakes I had. Go check him out if you enjoy Naruto crossovers along with High School DxD stories.**

**Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
